Broken
by TamachanKICK
Summary: They've got one chance to get it right. One chance to stop something only Mr. Tiny could have predicted. The end of the Republic. Rated T for language. lets keep the children pure. Please comment.
1. Heroes and Cons

Broken

**A/N: Yay! We proved to everyone that we really can publish a crossover! Just a warning though we changed a lot of stuff in both storylines… like we really messed it up…**

**ANYHOO! Kayten Ace Atrina ****Ö****kum****é, Sienna and Jake plus a lot of other minor characters belong to us so please please please! Don't steal them away.**

**Love always,**

**TamachanKICK and evildemoncookies**

**PS. We don't own any of the characters or storylines in Cirque du Freak or Star Wars. We are receiving no profit for this fictional work. All rights go to their respective owners.**

_**Heroes and Cons**_

"Key-Rey be careful!"

"When am I ever not Atri?" Kayten turned and jumped into the waiting gunship alongside her brothers. She looked out of the open blast doors at the Jedi who had, by some shift in the force, become her best friend.

They were and unlikely group, her, Atrina, Padmé and their newest member, Ahsoka. Kayten couldn't help but smile at the thought of it; two Jedi, a clone and a senator. How often did that happen in the galaxy? Atrina and Padmé could have been twins separated at birth with how much they looked alike, the only difference was their eye color Padmé's being a warm brown and Atrina's being green with rust rings around her pupils. And Ahsoka? Holy cow she's beautiful, orange dream colored skin and eyes like the morning sky reflecting off a sheet of ice. Kayten never really thought of herself as pretty and her black hair could never be kept in place.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and focused back on the mission.

"What's the status Ace?" she looked at her captain noticing the fire in his eyes, the fire she too got when her adrenalin was coursing through her veins. Unfortunately for them adrenalin could be deadly even with all their genetic enhancements.

"The enemy is holding position at point 113. The LZ shouldn't be hot, as long as the general gets 'em cleared out."

"Wonderful, were screwed aren't we?"

"Yep."

"And here I thought this was going to be a clean-up mission."

"When is it ever?"

She laughed and put her helmet on over her low bun.

"Alright boys keep your heads down there's gonna be some heavy shit out there. Check your aim there may be some locals hangin' around." Hearing her voice changer click on she strapped her E-11 to her back. She noticed one of the men towards the back of the ship shuffling his feet and pulling on his breastplate. Pushing her way past the others, giving an encouraging nod to everyone, she made her way to him.

"What's up?" she asked hearing Rex's voice echoing around her helmet over her own.

"First mission." his voice sounded younger and mush cleaner than the others'.

"Just stay calm, if you need help look for my armor or the General."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't worry about it kid, we've all been there."

"Were you at the battle of Geanosis?"

"Unfortunatly yes."

"Were you nervous then?"

"Nope."

The kid almost fell over at the bump of the gunship touching down.

"If anyone dies imma shoot Cody! Is that clear?"

"Someone die!"

"Hypes."

"What I wanna see that."

"Ok tell you what, if I die I'll shoot him."

"Deal. Oh wait..." Kayten didn't let him finish she was out of the gunship and firing her pistols at the droids leaving the rest of the men to follow her.

"We can't hold them much longer General. Hurry and evacuate the village."

"I'm working on it Kayten! The women and children are safe and the men are," there was static on the other end of the comm, "Kayten? Kayten? Kayten Fett! Gods damn it. Captain Rex come in."

"Yes General."

"There's static on comm channel 4 see what you can do about it, and send a squad to help Kayten."

"I might be able to fix the comm channel but were pinned down, tanks surrounded us right after you left. Nothin's getting on or of the cruzer until we get this cleaned up. She's just gonna have to hold out a little longer."

"You have fun telling her that. And will you call Darren and tell him that I won't be there and to pass the message on to Larten."

"Do it your self." Rex cut off the transmission before she could reply.

"Asshole."

**A/N: XD hehe chapter 1! We promise the Cirque characters will be featured mor in the next chapter. Please comment and give us some ideas. and maybe some more names and descriptions for OCs we can put in. **

**PS If You can guess what the pattern is to the titles that'd be super awesome! but no prizes :D hehe cuz we can't afford it.**


	2. Author's note

A/N It may be a while until I get to update but I'll put up the next 2 chapters right in a row. My grandma's having surgery and this is finals week, so sorry. I know how you guys feel but please don't send someone after me. Just a quick thank you to everyone who helped me get chapter one done.

Love Always

TamachanKICK


	3. What's Worth Fighting For

A/N: We have returned! SO sorry about the wait we missed you!

We're looking for some help and ideas so if you want someone featured or a certain thing to happen don't hesitate to tell us either comment or email us at miss_bug_bug_the_. And anything in italics is a thought.

(As always all rights to their owners)

Oh and a quick thing about portals. They look like concentrated heat waves and will take you anywhere in any of the worlds (we hope to feature more in this story.) schnap! And about Larten and Atrina having kids 'cuz I bet that's gonna be the first thing a get a comment about. We have decided that for the sake of the story when they portal anywhere outside of Earth something gets screwed up making it impossible to be a vampire. Convenient huh! So enter Sienna and Jake!

**WHAT'S WORTH FIGHTING FOR**

"Yeah I'll tell him Atrina but you know he won't be too happy that he has to get them ready on his own."

"Mhm, thank you so much though Darren." Atrina flipped her phone closed and got up from behind the bunker.

_Larten's gonna kill me. _She knew he husband meant well by making her come home after battles but sometimes it was all too much. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the grenade flying in her direction until Lex tackled her to the ground.

"Keep your mind on the fight general."

"Whoa, thanks Lex. I owe you one."

"You better believe it." With that he ran back up to the front line to help the wounded. Atrina couldn't help but smile as she watched Lex, he had been like a brother to her since the beginning of the war.

"General." She jumped about a foot in the air and landed on her butt in front of Rex.

"Holy cow making cheese! REX! Don't scare me like that I almost killed you." He just blinked at her.

"I have orders to escort you home."

"And I don't get a say in this."

"No your husband and brother agree that you need a break so I'm taking command here, sir."

"Oh really well you can tell them to…" He grabbed her by the waist before she could finish and threw her over his shoulder."

"Put me down."

"No."

"That's an order Captain."

"Too damn bad." She kicked a little bit more but Rex had the advantage and she was forced to give up. He sat her down none too gently in the back of a speeder.

The portal site was about nine miles (we're stupid get over it) away from the battle giving Atrina a welcome break from the constant noise.

"Have fun General," Rex smiled evilly and threw her into the portal.

* * *

Darren rolled over in his hammock. He couldn't get the image of the girl out of his head, dark raven hair and delicate features. Her sad green eyes stared up at him all through the night.

"Can't sleep again Darren?" Evra asked from across the tent where he was curled up with his snake.

"I just can't get her out of my head."

"I think you're in love."

"Shut up!"

"Darren?" Atrina poked her head inside the tent. Her brown hair was full of leaves from where the portal had thrown her out.

"Hey Atrina! You made it back."

"Hm, this time."

"Oh, Mr. Crepsley's van is next to Mr. Tall's this time."

"Thank you lovely." She turned to go

"Atrina. Good luck." She nodded having long since given up on explaining to them that she didn't believe in luck. She walked up to her husband's van but stopped when she noticed all the lights were out. _They must have listened to him for a change, _she thought with a smile. While Larten commanded the respect of not only most of the vampires but also many of the clones and Jedi he could never get his own children to listen to him.

The door opened silently and Atrina snuck in to the van that had become home for her and her family. It was still dark out so she figured Larten would still be out stocking up on blood. After changing into one of his shirts she slid into the bed she had insisted on getting after almost 100 years of sleeping in a coffin. She pulled the soft sheets around her savoring the small luxuries that all too often had been denied her when she was on active duty and crashed.

* * *

YAY! Ok so we have decided to star putting quotes that we find touching or hilarious from anything. This one's from maximum ride.

"Boy you just can't kill people like you used to."

lovely Fang to Max after finding out Ari is still alive.


	4. Lightyears Away

**A/N: I swear I'm not trying to make you wait so long! I'm so so so so so SO sorry about this! Writers block sucks! Ok so you will be noticing the style of writing will be changing but that's because TamachanKICK is going to be in a town called Missoula for a while and I, evildemoncookies will be writing them. Moving on, WHO WANTS TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Vancha: You're on your own.**

**Me: Poopie!**

**Darren: I'll do it!**

**Me: Buzz off I want Vancha!**

**Arrow walks in: evildemoncookies doesn't own any of this no matter how many people she tells she does and is receiving no profit for this work of fiction. **

**Me: I WANTED VANCHA TO DO IT! I LOVE HIM!**

**Vancha backs away**

**TamachanKICK: RUN VANCHA RUN!**

**Me: GO BACK TO MISSOULA YOU BITCH! **

**Atrina: Cookies let's just get this started.**

**P.S. this is Atrina's POV**

**P.S.S Because as we explained in the star wars galaxy it is impossible to be a vampire it also takes about three days for that to wear off so Atrina is safe in the sunlight for three days! Oh and in my closing note I will explain the other thing people will bring up. So lets…**

**Kayten: *whacks on head* Hurry the osik up and start the story they don't care about you.**

**Me: Yes they do right guys? *crickets chirping* um… Read and Review?**

Every Breath That I Am Worth

I cannot even begin to tell you how amazing it felt sleeping in my own bed after nearly three weeks of being on active duty. I could hear Larten come in through the back door, but I decided not to get out of my little niche to greet him. I felt him crawl into the bed next to me and I snuggled into his strong arms. He didn't say anything, not that he needed to just being near him made me forget all the stress and worry of war time, he just kissed the top of my head and pulled me close to him as I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up around noon feeling more relaxed than I had in a long time. Picking up my head up from Larten's chest I slid silently out of the bed and went looking for the kids. They were out front playing with Darren and Evra and trying to get Truska to grow her beard for them.

I walked to the front door and stood leaning in the doorway feeling the sunlight on my face.

"MOMMY!" Jake dropped his Alexander Ribs toy and came running towards me.

"Hey tough guy! Takin' good care of your sister?"

"Yep!" he grinned at me from my arms, "And guess what else mommy!"

"What?"

"Daddy took us to the drive through movies!" I knew he meant drive in and could have corrected him but his soft copper eyes made me stop and just hug him close to me.

"That must have been super fun huh?"

"Oh yeah! And guess what we saw!"

"Mm what babe?"

"Star Wars the Clone Wars!"

"Really? That's cool." I raised my eyebrow. My husband and I were going to have a very serious discussion later.

"Mommy, I'm gonna go play now 'kay?" I smiled and nodded at him. It felt so good to finally be home again after so long. I smiled one more time at Jake and Darren playing with some Cirque toys and went inside to speak with Larten.

I found him sitting at the small table staring out the window at Sienna wrestling Evra with a smile in his face.

"I would stop smiling Larten Crepsley." I glared at him aiming to make him shrink back in terror, but after two hundred years of marriage apparently he had stopped being scared of me. All he did was look back over at me and shrug. "How many times have I told you not to let the children have anything to do with Star Wars?"

"So Jake told you?"

"Yes. I guess my son is the only honest person right now!" Larten stood up and walked over to me.

"Atrina they were going to be exposed to your war eventually."

"I know but I would have rather told them myself then let Dave Filoni and his cast tell them!" He could tell I was getting angrier with him so he did the one thing I really didn't want him to do; he hugged me.

"I am aware of the risks of showing them the film. But is it not worthwhile to tell them the truth?" I hate it when he does this. He's trying to get me to see reason. And for all you people who are going to say, "Anger is not the Jedi way," buzz off on Earth I'm a freakin' vampire anger is perfectly normal for us. I didn't want to admit it but he had a point and I really just wanted to enjoy this time with my family. Unfortunately I take after my brother. Meaning I got the Anakin stubbornness.

"Not if… if," I was slipping and losing focus. Larten smirked and took the opportunity. He kissed me, hard. I tried to pull away and keep arguing but his strong arms wrapped around my waist and kept me in place. I gave in and let the argument go.

He pulled away with a smirk.

"You need a walk," and with that I was whisked out of the van.

Everyone greeted me with either a called greeting or warm smile as I was escorted through the camp with Larten leading the way like a perfect gentleman. Everything felt so wonderful. Something had to go wrong.

"What are you hiding?" I looked up into his eyes searching them for a hint. He stared over my head before replying.

"Darren needs to be presented to the council."

"Meaning you're leaving for the Mountain soon?"

"Yes."

"How soon?" He looked back down at me sadness clouding his hazel eyes. "Tomorrow night." That shocked me I thought I would get more time with him, but then again when do we ever get what we want? The wind whipped up blowing all around us as we stood in silence each lost in our own thoughts.

"Why?" I asked after a while my voice coming out barely above a whisper. He shook his head and pulled me into another hug.

"I'll go with you. I've made the journey many times before." I was almost crying by then. Who knew how long he would be gone.

"Do not cry Atrina. I will be home as soon as we are done. You need to stay with the children."

"I know but…" the tears started flowing then. I knew the Council could choose to kill him and Darren if they wanted to. To make matters worse there was always the possibility they would find out about the kids. It had always been thought vampires couldn't have children and I didn't want to know what the Princes would do.

"Please, no more tears. I will not let them find out about us."

"I'm not worried about us Larten! Can you imagine what they will do to the children? I'm taking them to the Temple until you get back. They need to get out of this world."

"Do you want to take them to a warzone?"

"No, but my hands are tied. If they stay here they run the risk of being killed, but if they go to the Temple they will at least be protected. What other option do we have?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"I suppose we have no choice." With that it was decided, I was taking my children to a world of their dreams but my nightmares.

**A/N: OKIE DOKIE took me long enough right? This one is a little short and kinda iffy but it's the best I got for now.**

**So about Larten. We decided Dr. Nuvo Vindi, yes the evil one from the Blue Shadow episodes, was at one point a good friend of Atrina's and created a medication that would let Vampires go out in sunlight. So TAAAA DAAAAAA! We hope that answers any questions sorry for the wait!**

**Love Always,**

**TamachanKICK and evildemoncookies**


	5. Broken Farewell

**Ok I am so sorry to anyone reading this but I have no idea where to go from here so I'm gonna focus on the new cirque fanfic that I'm writing. I may update Broken if my writers block goes away. **

**I'm so very sorry. Please don't hate me!**

**TamachanKICK**


	6. Last Night On Earth

**A/N: Well what do you know! My writers block went poof right after I put that horrible note up. Wow… Anyway I've been asked about how Atrina can be Anakin's sister and to be honest I have no clue! I'm thinking something like major time differences between the two worlds but who knows. If you have an idea how that works go with that cuz I'm just writing this crap! So here we go chapter 4!  
Vancha: Hey TamaChan since you're here and Cookies isn't I'll do the disclaimer.  
Me: How much are you being paid and how slow will my death be?  
Vancha: A lot and very very slow.  
Me: **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS, INCLUDING THE TITLES WHICH ARE GREEN DAY SONGS! CUZ NO ONE WILL COMMENT…  
**Vancha: And now she's crying  
Me: I WANT FEED BACK! PLEASE SOMEONE AT LEAST TELL ME I SUCK AND THAT'S WHY YOU'RE NOT COMMENTING!  
cookies: And we've lost her.  
Vancha: Looks like you don't get to kill her.  
cookies: Oh well. Let's go get Lo Mein.  
Vancha: Sounds good.  
Me: I hate you guys!  
please Please PLEASE comment!  
Love Always!  
TamaChan**

* * *

"Yay! We're goin to the temple! We're goin to the temple!" Jake was bouncing off the walls when I told him where we were going to spend the rest of the year.

"Ok you two go pack your stuff. I'll call for a portal." They hurried off eager to get going. "Don't forget to say goodbye to daddy." This was going to be so hard for them. No matter how many times Sienna laughed and smiled I could tell that leaving Larten would be like ripping her little heart out.

"Si-Si will you come here I need to talk to you." She came over still smiling but just like her father she had gotten good at hiding her emotions. "Babe are you going to be ok? I know how close you are to him."

"Don't worry about me mom. I'll be fine, and besides I sure won't miss his refusal to use contractions." Her eyes shone. It still amazes me that my twelve year old could be so mature. I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I am so very proud of you Sienna. Thank you for being so strong and helping me so much." She kept that sweet smile I loved so much on her face and nodded.

"I better go make sure Jake doesn't try to pack his bed like when we went to America." I laughed at that. She somehow always knew how to get someone to feel a certain thing.

"Yeah you probably better," I shook my head, "Sometimes I don't know what that boy is thinking."

"But do you want to?"

"Hah very true." She walked away from me and I could tell from the way she was walking that she felt a little better. I couldn't stop wondering how she got to be so much like her father as I walked out of the van.

The comm. station was towards the middle of the camp and I decided to stop by Darren's tent to see how he was doing with packing for the journey.

"How's it going Darren?" I pushed aside the tent flap to see him and Evra sitting on the floor sorting things out. Darren was holding a rope and looked up at me,

"Pretty good I think we have everything." He shoved the rope in his pack and I smiled.

"I'd take that out shoes, ropes and coats aren't aloud."

"Why?" I felt an unwelcome presence enter the tent behind me.

"Vampires thrive on danger, they love a challenge." Mr. Tiny, I couldn't stand that man, but as a Jedi I had to pretend to.

"Indeed we do." I shook his hand with a false smile on my face.

"Atrina, how are the children? I hear you are taking them to the temple. Why not leave them in my care?"

"Because I would like to keep them alive Tiny," the contempt was clear in my voice but when it came to my children I was very protective.

"Tsk tsk, so spiteful for one of your kind."

"Still can't bring yourself to say Jedi? Why not?" It was his turn to stay silent as I stood triumphant.

"Young master Shan; I cannot believe it has been seven years."

"Good to see you again too; Mr. Tiny." Tiny had started ignoring me, not that that was insulting to me while I liked him better when he wasn't around at all he wasn't that bad when he completely ignored me.

"So you're off to the wilds of Vampire Mountain. I would advise you to take matches, Master Shan. The way is long and the nights are cold. The winds that gust around Vampire Mountain would cut even a tough skinned young man like you to the bone."

"Thanks for the advice." Darren looked at him with all the hate in the world and Tiny didn't even catch on that everyone in the tent wanted him gone. As he turned to go he threw back over his shoulder to no one in particular,

"One last thing, tell Larten not to leave until I've had a word with him." I was about to insert a very rude comment but Darren saw it coming and cut me off,

"We might not have time after he wakes up."

"I'm sure he'll make time for me. Even the dead make time for Mr. Tiny, oh and Atrina you had better come too, just in case," And with those ominous words hanging over us he exited the tent. We stood there staring after him for a few seconds until Darren shook his head and started rustling through his things for matches. I stayed with them for a while helping Darren pack and teasing Evra about his girlfriend. I was helping Evra feed all his snakes when I realized the time.

"I hate to copy him but I should leave too, I need to get a portal to take us to the temple." Darren nodded and came over to give me a hug.

"I bet it'll be ok."

"I hope you're right Darren." Leave it to this kid to bring me back to tears. Evra stood up and joined our little hug fest. Dang he had gotten tall he was able to wrap his arms around both me and Darren and he towered almost a foot above both of us.

"Evra Von you stop growing right this minute." I chided him like I was his mother and I might as well have been. "And I will be meeting your girlfriend when I get back is that clear?" He cracked a very boyish and shy grin,

"Aw, but Atrina I want her to like me."

"Too bad." He pretended to look completely defeated and went into a corner to sulk. Darren hugged me one last time and I turned to leave. Something told me this was going to get interesting, fast.

I got to the comm. station about five minutes later because everyone was stopping me to either tell me they're sorry or give me a hug. I punched in the Republic clearance code.

"Padawan learner, Barriss Offie speaking."

"This is Jedi master Atrina Crepsley requesting portal rights."

"Standby while we process your request." All these formalities made me smile. I had known Barriss since she had arrived at the temple, and had almost become her master, but when protocol demanded formalities she was the first to start using them.

"Master Crepsley, you have permission to open a portal when needed."

"Thank you Barriss. Take care."

"Thank you Master."

To be honest I had been hoping that Ahsoka would be the one managing portals so I could ask her about Anakin but Barriss was such a sweet heart it didn't really bother me. I made my way back to the van where Sienna and Jake were back outside playing with Alexander and Gertha.

"Ready to go kids?" I scooped up Jake and tickled him.

"Yeah," Sienna looked at Jake. "You still need to say bye to Daddy, Jakey."

"Okay!" He jumped out of my arms and ran into the van with me following him. I stepped inside and went to the bedroom where Jake was sitting on Larten hugging him.

"Bye-bye daddy," he jumped off the bed and darted out to meet up with his sister. Larten opened his arms and I fell into him. He didn't say anything, just held me close and kissed the top of my head. I was the first to speak.

"This is ridiculous. Why can't the council meet earlier in the year? You know we haven't had a Christmas together since Jake was born." Larten closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I know Atrina; things are going to get much more difficult." He pulled me even closer and kissed me. I leaned in and savored my last moments with him; never wanting this kiss to end.

"I love you," I whispered through the kiss. We pulled away and he looked me in the eyes,

"I love you as well." I smiled and felt tears running down my cheeks. He wiped them gently away.

"I should go Jake will want to leave right away."

"Right." He hugged and kissed me one more time then let me go. I hesitated at the door and looked back at my husband. He gave me an encouraging smile and I left.

The last step out of the van was the hardest because I knew it would be a long time until I was there again. I opened a portal to the left of where Jake was trying to talk Sienna into giving him a piggy back ride. Darren walked over to me.

"You aren't going to stay? What about what Mr. Tiny said?"

"Quite frankly I don't care what he says. Ready?" I called and Sienna grabbed their bags.

"Ready mom," she looked so grown up. I took Jake's hand and we walked into the Star Wars galaxy.

* * *

We came out in the front hall of the temple much to the surprise of Master Plo Koon.

"Master Plo!" Jake ran over and jumped on him and I was very glad Plo was a very patient and mild tempered person.

"Hello young one. What brings you here?" I walked over and pried Jake off of him,

"Larten is headed up to the mountain and I'm needed here so they tagged along."

"I see; well I shall leave you to it." I bowed to him and pulled the kids into the main foyer.

"Mom; can Jake and I go look for Master Aayla?" Sienna looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Not right now kiddo; you need to be presented to the council, okay?"

"After?"

"If she's here; yes."

"Yay!" We reached the turbo-lift that would take us up to the council chambers and stepped in. It was a fairly short ride but Jake spent the whole time poking Sienna; who somehow managed to keep a straight face and ignore him.

"Jake," I scolded. "Stop that and behave." I felt bad about snapping at him but this was highly unnerving. The turbo-lift lurched to a stop and I ushered the children out into the hall in front of the council chambers. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It flew open and I pulled the kids in.

"Master Crepsley. What brings you back here?" Ki Adi Mundi looked at me slightly surprised. The children bowed and I tipped my head in greeting.

"Masters I have come seeking the help of the council. There have been some complications and I need a safe place for my children to stay. I realize we are fighting a war and they are not force sensitive but might they be able to stay with the younglings?" Mace Windu put his hand on his chin and looked at me with his clear brown eyes.

"So you will not be taking the leave we ordered for you?"

"All I will ask for off is the Earth holiday of Christmas." The masters looked at each other in confusion.

"When is this holiday?" Windu raised an eyebrow.

"Nine weeks and four days," Jake blurted like the excited little boy he is. I was going to start chiding him but Master Yoda cut me off.

"Reprimands he does not need. Encourage his curiosity and enthusiasm, you should." I bowed and nodded. "Stay here they may. More have you to ask?"

"Yes Master. I wish to be deployed to aid my troops as soon as possible."

"What of your children?" I turned to face Obi-Wan's holo-image.

"They-." Sienna stepped forward and bowed in respect.

"Masters Jake and I are good friends with all of the men in our mother's regiment. If her going to them will help keep them alive then we would whole heartedly support her." The council was amazed by her words. Master Windy looked at Yoda, who nodded."

"Very well, Atrina, you are to go immediately to aid your troops along with the 101st division." I bowed one final time and ushered the children out of the chambers. We took the turbo-lift down to the main floor then went to our room. As soon as we were inside Jake made a break for the suitcases the temple guard must have brought in.

"Sienna," I stopped her from following. "Have you ever thought about becoming a senator? What you said to the council was incredible." She shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Not really. I kinda want to fight. Like you." I smiled and hugged her.

"I know this sounds cliché but you can do whatever you set your mind to."

"Jeeze Mom. When did you get so sentimental?" I shook my head and pushed her in the direction of Jake.

"Go help your brother unpack. I'll get started on dinner." She walked over to Jake and they pulled their suitcases into the room they would share.

I decided to let them have a special treat and called Dex to see if he could spare some uj cake for them.

"You bet hon." His droid had answered and confirmed the order.

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and threw some vegetables in the steamer and a chicken I had brought from Earth the last time I was here in the oven. The door buzzer rang just as I was putting the chicken on the table. I went over to answer it and was surprised to find Anakin standing there holding my Uj cake.

"You were gonna have cake and not invite me?" He looked hurt but gave me a one armed hug.

"That was the plan" I squeezed out of his protective brotherly hug and snatched up my cake. He messed up my hair and invited himself in.

"I'm home!" He called out to the kids who came sprinting out of their room to greet him.

"Unnel Ani!" Jake still hadn't gotten the word uncle down yet. He jumped up into Anakin's arms and hugged him around the neck. I shook my head and went to set the cake on the counter.

"Come and get it." I called and heard Sienna racing Anakin the twenty feet to the kitchen. We sat down at the table and ate the first true meal that Anakin and I had eaten in weeks.

After dinner and dessert Anakin left to "report to the council." I played along but knew he was really going to see Padmé. I clapped my hands and announced, to much complaining, that it was bedtime. Eventually I managed to get Jake into a bath and pajamas while Sienna made the beds.

"I'm not ready to go to sleep Mommy!" Jake fought me all the way into his room but as soon as I laid him in his bed he went quiet and snuggled into the blankets.

"Goodnight kiddos."

"Night mom," they both muttered and I left to finish the dishes and get myself ready to leave in the morning. I knew this goodbye was going to be hard and felt horrible for leaving them but I had men who needed me. I just hoped they could forgive me. When the dishes were put away and I had a small bag packed with a change of clothes and a picture of my family I crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.

**A/N: OH MY GOSH CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I got another chapter done! This one took soooo long but I loved writing it. I hope everyone else loves it too!**

**P.S. I can see how many people have read this. And I know that none of you are reviewing. You can't fool me. So you better review. Or I'll let Vancha loose in your bedroom. Just saying.**


	7. Lay Me To Rest

**A/N: Yeah still the whole flash drive/ lazy bum-ness/ medical problems. I'm trying sorry! And about Sienna's hair 'cuz now we know the story behind Larten... Don't worry I'm not going to say anything that happens. I'm really too lazy to change what I've got going so, pretend that never happened. Haha That's horrible. And please a moment of silence for Vur. **

I slowly opened my eyes to the watery sunlight coming in through half open blinds. Sienna and Jake had somehow crawled into my bed without my knowing and were curled up on either side of me. I smiled and slowly used the force to lift myself out of bed. When I got to the door I looked back at Sienna's mess of bright orange hair and smiled. _I'll miss you so much._ I reached up and wiped away a tear.

"Come on general, buck up." I turned around and ran into Mereel's arms.

"Mereel, what are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"I'm not allowed to come see my favorite general?" His eyes twinkled and he smiled an adorable little boy smile.

"Alright mister, carry Sienna and Jake into the kitchen for me and you can have some cake." His smile grew and he ran into the room. I shook my head and made my way towards the refresher. I splashed cold water on my face and pulled my hair back into a bun before walking into the kitchen where Mereel and the kids were sitting quietly at the table.

"Now why can't I get you to do that?" I laughed and pulled the cake out of a cabinet. Mereel and Jake's eyes lit up.

"Cake for breakfast mommy," Sienna was giving me a suspicious look.

"Mhm, just this once though," I smiled. "After all it is Christmas eve."

I left right after breakfast to be briefed. When I reached the main hall Masters Yoda and Windu were waiting for me.

"Masters," I bowed.

"Atrina, a new Padawan do we have for you." I was slightly shocked. Just three months ago I had lost my first Padawan, Ton-Kel.

"I beg your pardon, sirs, but is it safe to put a Padawan in with my squad? The Tompas aren't exactly sociable."

"That is why you are being assigned a new squad. We feel the Tompas are too unpredictable to be incorporated in the regular army."

"Masters with all due respect, we're over two years into this war and there haven't been any complaints from all the people we have saved. What's going to happen to them?"

"Put into cryogenics they will be, until they are needed."

"No." This was the first time I had ever spoken out against the masters but I would not stand for this. "If you want to put my squad in cryo then you have to put me in there with them. They are as much a part of my family as Sienna and Jake."

"Too attached, we fear, you are growing to your squad. Time for a change, it is." I opened my mouth to protest more but Master Windu held up his hand.

"Atrina, there is nothing you can do at the moment."

"Masters, please, I'm begging you to reconsider. My men trusted me to keep them safe when I first met them on Kamino. There is no way I am letting them down. I will accept a new squad but you must promise me that Tompa Division will not be put in cryogenics." The masters looked at each other briefly then Master Windu nodded,

"I will do everything in my power." I sighed and smiled,

"Thank you so much masters." Master Yoda clasped his hands together as I bowed again and walked from the room to meet my new Padawan and squad.

**A/N: AAAAAAAHHHHHH I UPDATED! AAAAAHHHHHH!**


End file.
